Warrior Seven: The Prologue
by SilentNinja
Summary: Musou Orochi fic In the beginning, Orochi created a world of many possiblities pitting Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors together in a new age of chaos. Here's my Musou Oroch one shot for the Way of Musou contest. Enjoy! WARNING: Spoilers!


Disclaimer: I don't own DW or SW, not even Musou Orochi.

A/N: I know this don't belong in the Dynasty Warriors or Samurai Warriors section, but there was never a rot3k game section and only the novel. This is my first Musou Orochi fic for the upcoming contest at Way of Musou forums. Rather a test subject….

Warrior Seven: The Prologue

* * *

What is a warrior? What makes that warrior a TRUE warrior? For many centuries there were men and women alike who devote themselves as brave warriors fighting for their cause. There are some who follow the path of a warrior fighting to prove themselves greater than their rivals. One path is one-dimensional; the other has two or many dimensional paths. However, there is one warrior who lost his path and losses everything because of one individual he stood for.

Orochi, an ungodly being from a demonic realm has altered time and space continuum creating a parallel world where warriors of two oriental periods, the Chinese Three Kingdoms period and the Japanese Warring States Period. A gathering of warriors from two eras fighting for control of this brand new world under Orochi's dominate while a band of warriors gathered to oppose Orochi. Throughout the state of chaos, the fallen warrior is isolate from the horrendous confusion at the surface. He sat down quietly in a lonely dungeon at one of Orochi's castles now the headquarters of Cao Pi's Wei forces.

"….." Zhao Yun is seen staring at the wooden bars.

This man is Zhao Yun, the Dragon of Chang Shan. How did he get himself captured and locked behind the bars? Zhao Yun never lose a battle, nor get wounded, and always perform his tasks correctly without fail. If that doesn't stop him, then what stops him from continuing to be praised by all? A minute later, footsteps can be heard yards away from Zhao Yun's cell. Orochi has appear with the figure next to him who happens to be Lu Bu. Lu Bu, the strongest man under heaven working with this sinister being from a foul realm.

"The Little Dragon, I presume. At last he has fallen into my power. You disappoint me, Zhao Yun. I've watched you a lot during your years and now look at you! You're not who you're suppose to be," Orochi said. The demon god stood in front of the cell with a sinister glare. He wields a magnificent scythe with a red-jeweled orb on the blade. His height matches Lu Bu's only his crowned helmet like horns was added to the length.

"What have you done?" Zhao Yun muttered.

"I've done many things and one of them is my new right hand man right here, Lu Bu, he's now my most loyal subject. I've changed a lot that made him out to be the greatest warrior in your era," Orochi stated.

"Then you picked the wrong warrior…" Zhao Yun said sarcastically.

"Have you fought the mighty Lu Bu before? Last I checked, there was an amusing coincidence. Liu Bei came in time to save you before the fight even happened. I wonder why though?" Orochi turned away from the cage as he thinks about the bond between Liu Bei and Zhao Yun.

"We were fighting for the same cause, to remove Dong Zhuo from power," Zhao Yun explained.

"Hahahaha, what non sense! Lu Bu was the real power and Dong Zhuo was only, but a misguided idiot who brought himself upon his demise and now I have him on my side just like Lu Bu is with me. You should have fought Lu Bu," Orochi turns back to see Zhao Yun still looking down on the floor as he heard enough from the god.

"A true warrior fights to save the people from suffering and not mindlessly killing soldiers to make a point," Zhao Yun finally got up and stares at the sinister being as he spoke, "You've killed a very important man in my life. Why?"

"You speak boldly for someone who fights for the weak. If you're so interested in learning what happened between your precious master and myself, we fought incredibly, but in the end, I remain standing the victor. Liu Bei is dead, sad fate for someone who brags about virtue like it's a source of his power. A power for the weak," Orochi said. He crosses his arms staring at Zhao Yun while Lu Bu remains quiet during the entire conversation.

"…." Zhao Yun clinches his fist hard. Liu Bei means a lot to his devotion on the path of a true warrior. He was like an elder brother as are Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

"How unfortunate for Shu to be the first destroyed by my force after learning that their weak leader is dead. You, yourself submit to me when the news made you devastated and loss the will to fight. I offer you a chance to join me and this is for the final time, Little Dragon," Orochi said.

"Serving you will do no good in me as I shall remain here in my cell for an eternity. You can put me out of my misery so that I can join with…my big brother," Zhao Yun returned to his mediating as he sat back on the ground with his eyes shout.

"Stubborn individual indeed, this Zhao Yun. I couldn't understand what is the meaning of his relationship with Liu Bei and Shu's existence. But, sooner or later, it will become one reference about a warrior who follows the path of this virtue shall easily meet its doom," Orochi thought. Now it's time for him to take his leave, as there are more warriors out there who may accept his offer. Cao Pi is one of many warriors on his side thanks to Da Ji, the rest will follow suit.

After an hour since the conversation with Orochi, Zhao Yun continue mediating while his mind hinder with thoughts of the glory days of Shu and his first meeting Liu Bei. He should have been there to aid his lord, but left Liu Bei, alone against the darkness.

"Everything happened so fast, Orochi's minions, our force separated from the conflict, Liu Bei, Xuande fought Orochi alone while I've been distracted by the screams of innocent people who were all transported into this inhabitant strange world," Zhao Yun thought.

Elsewhere…

Sun Ce leads the remaining Wu forces, joining them are Tokugawa's Anti-Orochi forces. Sun Ce's father Sun Jian was captured by Orochi and is in one of the castles he's been held. His younger brother and sister Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang are with him leading the group to it next destination.

"Pops, I'm holding the ancestral sword during the journey. Just hang in there Pop, Quan and Sis are here with me, together the Sun family will never break apart and we'll rescue you from the clutches of that punk Orochi," Sun Ce thought.

Ieyasu Tokugawa and Hanzo Hattori are riding next to the other Sun siblings. Shang Xiang feels a little awkward with the Iga ninja riding a horse. Little did she know about the foreigners from the island of Japan, she decides to find out by asking the ninja.

"Um, Hanzo Hattori isn't it? I wonder why a ninja like you is riding a horse?" Sun Shang Xiang nervously asked. It sounds stupid, but she judges Hanzo's appearance as the oddball of the bunch.

"Does it trouble you Lady Sun that I'm riding one of this horses without troubling my appearance with the shadows?" the Iga ninja looked at Shang Xiang when he questioned her.

"Well, heh, not really, but your lord told me that you usually just run or pop up into places with your ninja magic. But, riding a horse, I wonder if that makes any sense," Sun Shang Xiang shrugged while she heard Ieyasu laughed.

"Hanzo isn't just a typical ninja. He's one of my finest warriors of Mikawa along with Tadakatsu, and myself," the Tokugawa clan leader said.

"Wu has fine warriors like Zhou Tai who also accompany with me during battles," Sun Quan said.

"The Chinese samurai…" Hanzo corrected the middle sibling.

"Indeed, as you call him nowadays," Sun Quan shrugged.

Later back in one of Orochi's castles where Cao Pi residents…

Cao Pi held a Wei conference along with some of his retainers who are loyalty to him. The rest of the remnants either defected or resign and joined the Anti Orochi troupe. Cao Pi takes his seat on the throne next to him on the left is his newest advisor Mitsunari Ishida and to the right Da Ji who associates her ties with Orochi.

"So, everyone is here," Cao Pi scanned the audience by each attendee.

Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Nagamasa Azai, Oichi, and Cao Ren are the only ones loyalty to him. However, he is unsure of the couple Nagamasa and Oichi, but they are here at their own will.

"Cao Pi, now that you're the most powerful, the remaining factions won't stand a chance against the might of your army," Da Ji said.

"I've know this since the beginning that it will be me who conquer this land. However, can your master Orochi be trusted? There's been quite a disturbance according to my spies. Orochi been doing strange activities at his private lair where we are not allowed to enter unless he summon us," Cao Pi turn faced to his new mistress as he told her what he has in mind.

Of course, he doesn't know what happened to Zhen Ji. Since his men have been looking for her and without a trace, he'll have to accept the fact that she disappeared, just like his father.

"Orochi is at the dungeon talking to the poor little Shu loyal dog," Da Ji said as she chuckled evilly.

"Lord Cao, must you let such a great warrior be imprisoned?" Mitsunari looked at his lord puzzled as he questioned.

"He did choose to surrender himself after the unfortunate 'death' of Liu Bei. I don't hesitate to put him out of his misery. Do you have any idea on that man who cost us a lot of trouble bring Shu to it's demise?" Cao Pi glared at his advisor.

"….." Mitsunari said no more and heard Da Ji's laughter. Nagamasa Azai is the only one who actually comes face to face with Zhao Yun before he surrendered.

"Zhao Yun, is he really that feared by Wei?" Nagamasa thought.

Oichi find the Azai samurai in deep thought about what Cao Pi is talking about. She doesn't like the idea of being on Wei side, but Nagamasa told her they don't have a choice since they were found by Wei and joined them. Soon, her love walks in front of the audience and speak up to Cao Pi.

"My lord, may I go to the dungeon and watch a careful eye on the prisoner?" Nagamasa requested.

"I had Cao Ren guard the prisoner. But, an extra man wouldn't make it so difficult as to keep Zhao Yun from escaping. He don't even think of escaping, perhaps should I execute him without Orochi's permission?" Cao Pi looked at Da Ji and she shook her head in respond on Orochi's concerns.

"Tch…very well, you may go, Nagamasa. Tell Cao Ren, to report to me at my throne, I have something I want for him to do," Cao Pi said as he grant Nagamasa's request.

When the Azai clan leader leaves for his duty, Lady Oichi follow him, not wanting to stay behind seeing the cruel, but an lord resembles a lot to her brother Nobunaga Oda only greedier.

"Nagamasa Azai and Lady Oichi…tell me more about them, Mitsunari," Cao Pi expression changes into a hideous smirk.

Somewhere at the port…

He's man who shocked the Sengoku period during the golden days of the era. The tall dark figure with crows feathers flickering his surrounding appearance. The wind gale blow as the black feathers escape the dark aura of Japan's most influence warlord of all Japan and the first unifier. His name is Oda Nobunaga, the Demon King.

"….." Nobunaga sat down his throne along with the group of Anti Orochi coalition retainers; his once close enemies, the Takeda, the Uesugi, the Mori, Hojo, and he own all. By what cost, of course the expansion of foreign trade products and gunpowder that other lords are struggling to adopt.

"Hello! Lord Nobunaga!?" Xiao Qiao called out shaking the Oda lord from his thinking pose.

"Lady Qiao, please…" Mitsuhide Akechi dragged her away before the strict one's wrath exploit.

"But, we've waited too long for the lord to ever wake up from our meeting! Is he really this lazy?" Xiao Qiao complained. Her face cocked close to Mitsuhide with that mean look which shrugs him off.

The Oda army shudders when she phrase 'lazy', their lord is known for many of the most cruel and scary moments. Even with his title "The fool from Owari", many through out the land eat those words when he routed Yoshimoto's large army at Okehazama.

"….." Nobunaga Oda is still thinking.

Suddenly, the guardsman is running to the council to report the coalition leader. Nobunaga is waiting for the moment he arises from his demonic thoughts.

"Your excellence, the two warriors you ordered me to bring have arrive," the guard reported.

The Demon King's eyes emerge as he awake from the long thought slumber and sees his two new recruits standing together while Xiao Qiao brag about how long it is taking for the council to start.

"I'm Guan Ping," Guan Ping bowed.

"And I'm Huang Zhong," Huang Zhong bowed after Guan Ping introduce himself.

Ex Shu officers in the demon king's service is most pleasing besides, one half of the five tiger generals and the Son of Guan Yu is enough that Shu no longer exist.

"You are now introduced to embrace the power of the coalition in the name of Nobunaga," Nobunaga said. He stood up with a vicious glance at his new recruitments. His officers wonder if those two will cooperate with their leader or problems will arise as the two don't look to be blood thirsted warriors. Ina, who joined Nobunaga's Anti Orochi coalition to find out where her father is, glance at the young Shu officer Guan Ping.

"Now, we will discuss our objective. Orochi had brought us into his world of chaos and consider us graceful to fight in his world against him. Orochi thinks he is the ruler of this world, but I protest and send a call of arms to all clans and armies alike to unite against the deity. Those who cooperate with me shall be rewarded, but those who dare oppose me and create disruption to the coalition shall be punished. Do I make myself clear?" Nobunaga crossed his arms coldly stare at Mitsuhide.

Mitsuhide knows how bad his lord's punishment is and dare not to question it. For better or worse, Xiao Qiao is yawning during the Oda lord's speech.

"Takeda, Uesugi, I hope you two aren't thinking of competition with me on this. We're doing this for one purpose only, rid Orochi of his tyranny and those fools from the Cao family," Nobunaga Oda turns face to his rivals.

"Once this is over, we'll settle this," Kenshin Uesugi said, giving cold stares at Shingen and Nobunaga.

"Please, people, we all wanted peace after we destroy those evil guys, right?! So why are you talking about another war after this!" Xiao Qiao urged.

"Yes, listen to the girl, she's right and I agree with her. We shall all have some peace after Orochi is rid of," Shingen nodded.

"Hm," Nobunaga grinned and he walks next to Xiao Qiao face to face.

"Well…" Xiao Qiao crossed her arms waiting for the three lords agreement.

"Meh," Kenshin face away from the council and left to drill his troops.

"Lets not waste any time and start preparing our troops for the upcoming battle," Nobunaga said, he touched the pale innocent face of Lady Xiao Qiao and soon dismiss.

"Heh, this is going to be fun!" Hideyoshi rallied.

"Hmph!" Katsuie followed Totoyomi to the barracks.

Later on, the last remaining Shu remnants…

Xing Cai couldn't find any trace of her father and Guan Ping as she traveled along with her newly companions Ginchiyo Tachibana, Magoichi Saika, Yue Ying and Yoshihiro Shimazu. Rebuilding the Shu army is extremely difficult since their best generals have spread out from the surprise attack by the Wei/Orochi alliance.

"Xing Cai, are you sure about this? We haven't found Zhuge Liang and the orders after hours of reports from our scouts, now you want to start rebuilding Shu during this critical posture," Yue Ying said.

"We can't leave Shu nonexistent during the chaos. Please, Yue Ying, will you help me rebuild the Shu army so we can find Father and the others with your wisdom," Xing Cai begged.

Yue Ying thought about the solution carefully. There are an insufficient number of troops and supplies. The Wei/Orochi army possesses new weaponry that Magoichi reveal as muskets and they also have loads of different kinds of firearms. Orochi's troops inhuman demons and ninjas.

"Alright, I'll do whatever I can to guild Shu into victory. But, we really must gain some ground and produce weapons before we start. Ginchiyo and Yoshihiro are powerhouses like Tiger Generals, but we'll be traveling in search of the remaining Shu generals. Magoichi can be our new gun specialist," Yue Ying analyzed.

"My ladies,"

Ginchiyo Tachibana shows up after drilling the troops. She gazed at the two females enlighten into joining them to support Shu. As the three stood together in a circle, Xing Cai speaks first.

"I'm graceful to have you two with me, because the three of us share the same devotion," Xing Cai raised her pike.

"Indeed, as women, we're left to carry the mantle of the Shu-Han from the world of men," Ginchiyo Tachibana continued with her lighting sword raise together with Xing Cai's pike.

"My ladies, from this very moment, let us be one as sisters!" Together, Xing Cai, Yue Ying, and Ginchiyo Tachibana form an oath of sisterhood dedicate to leading Shu against Orochi.

Magoichi and Yoshihiro has just arrived to watch the climax leaving them hilariously clueless.

"Hey, we're taking orders from women now…" Magoichi Saika shrugged.

"Tell me about it?" Yoshihiro glared at Magoichi. They wonder what the hell is that kind of coronation.

Back in Zhao Yun's cell…

Cao Ren is guarding him for hours now and he's tired. Until the next person shows up to take over the watch, he got up and walked towards the prisoner.

"Zhao Yun, I don't forget those good men in Wei you've killed," Cao Ren grimaced.

"…." Zhao Yun eyes are shut while meditating.

"They were good men…. heroes," Cao Ren sighed.

Zhao Yun stop what he's doing and awake from the voice of argument. Cao Ren is one of Wei's best defense generals and his motivations to serving Cao Cao are not that of unification, but of security. Cao Ren hates chaos and his men had been faced by countless unfair advantages, but it was his iron wall defense and will of fire that decreases the chances of causalities in battle.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps is coming from behind Cao Ren. Door opens as Nagamasa Azai and Oichi appear.

"Lord Cao Ren, Lord Cao Pi has request your presence at his throne. I am here to guard the prisoner after you," Nagamasa said.

"Very well," Cao Ren proceed to the stairs heading his way up to the hallway.

When the coast is clear, the pair stared at Zhao Yun. Oichi wanted to take a closer look, but Nagamasa stopped her as he move forward and Zhao Yun shut his eyes close again.

"I'm here to talk to you about Wei," Nagamasa announced.

"And what do you want to know about Wei from the likes of myself?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Aren't there any warriors like yourself besides Xu Huang and Zhang Liao? I find it hard to accept their leader's perception and with Mitsunari on his right hand, he might be up to something. I think there is a conspiracy going on in Wei and I'm telling you this, because you're the only one I see good in," Nagamasa said.

"A conspiracy?" Zhao Yun gets a puzzled look. What could this mean?

"Yes, I don't think Orochi and Cao Pi are in best terms with the alliance and some woman named lady Zhen Ji was reported missing," Nagamasa informed.

"What?! Then this whole Wei/Orochi alliance was a set up! How could that bastard even continue to manupulate Cao Pi and Wei!?" Zhao Yun cringed.

"That's not all, Da Ji been acting strange lately when I see her around the castle," Oichi said.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do to help you get out of this cell and escape the castle, but we'll do our best to inform you on the latest of what is going on between Cao Pi and Orochi. Come on, Oichi we should go now and let one of the guards take over the next watch till Cao Ren returns," Nagamasa turns and leaves the dungeon with a worried Oichi.

"…." Zhao Yun is still enraged by what he heard.

"By the way, I heard you were a man of extraordinary honor. Ask yourself this, is it honorable to give your life up by leaving the whole true behind?" Nagamasa stated.

The couple soon left and Zhao Yun is alone, frustrated by Orochi's scheme. Could it be that Liu Bei was possibly missing too? The whole true about his 'death' was a cover up leaving him careless to submit and end up in the cell.

"Damn it, Xuande, forgive me. It was my fault that Shu was destroyed. What can I do, there has to be a way out of here, but my hands are cuffed," Zhao Yun thought.

Scanning the dungeon, there's a shiny object on the ground. It's a lockpick! How did this get into the ground? Not wasting anymore time, Zhao Yun's destiny begins with the struggle to escape the castle…alone.

And the Prologue to the story ends.


End file.
